finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Fisherman’s Horizon
Fisherman's Horizon (フィッシャーマンズホライズン, Fishāmanzuhoraizun), occasionally abbreviated FH, is a location in Final Fantasy VIII. The town is located midway between the eastern and western continents aside the large intercontinental bridge, known as Horizon Bridge. The town is filled with fishermen and skilled mechanics, some of whom helped build Balamb Garden. The town is neutral, and is strictly opposed to war and conflict. History and Profile Fisherman's Horizon was built by the dissatisfied engineers who were active during the time of Esthar’s development. They decided to abandon their homeland and build a new city somewhere else. The town was named by the man who had played an important role in breaking away from Esthar. Those involved in the town’s construction have grown old, but the town has reached the point of seeing its first genuinely native generation grow up. The town was built on the old old railroad station used to cross the sea, and the remains of that structure still remain. Fisherman's Horizon is located in the middle of the ocean, with Galbadia to the west and Esthar to the east. The town is small with a small population and sees little immigration, though those coming from the Galbadia travelling towards Esthar have occasionally made their permanent residence. The buildings are made out of recycled material, and the town's energy is provided by windmills and sun-panels. As the town mayor loathes resolving problems through battle, the town has no army or weapons, and disputes are solved through discussion. Story When Balamb Garden crashes into Fisherman's Horizon, Mayor Dobe, fearing the SeeDs will start trouble, orders them to leave. He lets his mechanics work on Balamb Garden to fix its controls that have broken down due to lack of maintenance. However, Galbadian soldiers enter the town in search of Ellone, and after not finding her, decide to burn the entire town down. Mayor Dobe tries to reason with them, but it's left up to Squall and his party to fight off the Galbadians, who deploy the Iron Clad to deal with them. After its defeat, Selphie and her teammates, who had hid inside it following the mission at the Missile Base, climb out, and are finally reunited with Squall's team. Later on in the game, Squall crosses the Horizon Bridge on foot to reach Esthar. Side Quests Master Fisherman If the player participates in a sidequest involving the Master Fisherman, they can learn more about the town's history. The player must meet up with him before setting their foot in the town, by going down the ladder next to a large silo, in the screen before the lift. Master Fisherman gives Squall the Occult Fan III magazine and asks Squall to find his apprentice. After having liberated the town from Galbadia, the player can witness the apprentice boy finally learning to fish properly, and he wants Squall to go and tell his master. On the way, Irvine will join Squall, and instead of going back to Garden, the player must head back to Master Fisherman's fishing spot. He asks Squall to follow him to the local hotel, where he tells Squall and Irvine the town's history, and then asks if they want to hear more. The player must respond positively and follow Master Fisherman out on the docks, and after some more conversation, the player receives a Megalixir. Master Fisherman will then leave, and if the player visits his fishing spot they can find a Full-Life draw point. After completing the side quest the player can later meet Master Fisherman in Shumi Village. Grease Monkey's Residence Grease Monkey is the man who owns a moomba doll on the outskirts of the town. After Squall has met up with Irvine on his way back to Garden, they must come back to town and visit Grease Monkey, to find the Galbadian officer demanding he fix the Iron Clad. After an event, Grease Monkey rewards Squall and Irvine with a Mega-Phoenix. Later, Irvine is organising a concert where the player must choose instruments for each character. After choose an instrument the player, now controlling Irvine, can leave the scene and roam around the Garden and the town. Irvine can have a scene with the man by the lift and go visit the sleeping Squall in his dorm, but if the player visits the Grease Monkey, they learn the Galbadian officer is back. After a scene Irvine can receive a Phoenix Down from Grease Monkey, and by examining the officer's body, some ammo for his limit break. Concert For the concert, the player can choose instruments for the characters to play. Depending on the choices, the scene between Squall and Rinoa plays slightly differently. Final Fantasy V town music theme: *Violin *Flute *Acoustic Guitar *Tap Gives the 'best' conversation, with Squall promising to trust his friends more. Eyes on Me *Piano *Sax *Electric Guitar *Bass Rinoa doesn't think the band is the best and argues with Squall. If the player mixes up the two chords Rinoa will complain that the music is awful. Later, if the party meets Master Fisherman in Shumi Village, they learn he recorded the band's music and plays it back to the player. Location Layout ;Horizon Bridge : Horizon Bridge is the name of the intercontinental railway bridge that connects Galbadia and Esthar. Ever since the Sorceress War erupted, the Horizon Bridge went out of operation, stalling all hopes for people to see the wonders of these two continents. Horizon Bridge's appearance on the larger world map is reminiscent of the Big Bridge in Final Fantasy V which also spans two continents across ocean. ;Drunkman Alley : The Drunkman Alley is the name given to Fisherman's Horizon's Hotel/Item store overlooking one of the Horizon's many wharfs. While its accommodations may seem crude in comparison to most other hotels around the world of Final Fantasy VIII, the Drunkman Alley does provide access to a News Screen from, which patrons can freely watch to follow the happenings of the world. ;Sun Panel : The sun panel is located at the center of the Horizon and is thought to be the main power supplier for the settlement. Bolstered by wind fans and possible water refineries, Fisherman's Horizon possesses a massive power network. ;Mayor's Residence : The Mayor's Residence is located at the center of the Sun Panel. Accommodated by Mayor Dobe and his wife/supporter Flo, the residence has been built next to the Horizon's only visible tree. ;FH Train Station : The now run-down station that served as a halfway point on the Horizon Bridge. The FH Train Station now only serves as scrap metal ready for any mechanic who has found themselves needing a little more. Shop FH Store People Associated With Fisherman's Horizon * Grease Monkey, an artisan in Fisherman's Horizon. * Fisherkid, an apprentice fisherman in Fisherman's Horizon. * Master Fisherman, previously known as "The Engineer", the creator of Fisherman's Horizon. * Familiar Face, Familiar Face 2, and Familiar Face 3, brothers who operate the loading lift on Fisherman's Horizon. Musical Themes "Fisherman's Horizon", the seventh track on the Original Soundtrack's Disc 3, is the theme of Fisherman's Horizon. A review calls it "the perfect musical representation of a complex scene that represents peace, simplicity, and the fundamental importance of the sea." Trivia *The News Screen acts much in the same way as Selphie's page on the Study Panel where it will give a light commentary on the game events thus far. *The Mayor's Residence contains a mural of toy airships. Some of which look like toy versions of the Nautilus, an interpretation of the Lunar Whale and the Tiny Bronco. *In the game's Japanese version, Dobe was called 'Station Master', not mayor. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Các thị trấn